12kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Youko Nakajima
Youko Nakajima (中嶋 陽子, Nakajima Youko) is a sixteen year old honour student in Japan who lives an ordinary life. She is the daughter of Ritsuko Nakajima and Masashi Nakajima. Her primary worries are her naturally red hair and an inexplicable recurring dream that haunts her. When a man named Keiki suddenly appears at her school, he bows at her feet, swearing loyalty to her and offering protection; the school is attacked by a giant bird, she reluctantly accepts his oath. He gives her a sword and transports her across the Void Sea to the Twelve Kingdoms, where she ends up in the Kingdom of Kou. Youko is initially confused by the changes that have been brought onto her, including a complete change in her appearance and being stranded in an unknown land with no means of returning home. As she searches for Keiki, she finds herself constantly battling against demons and being betrayed many times. While Youko becomes wary of trusting others, she eventually comes to befriend and trust a hanjyuu named Rakushun. They escape to the kingdom of En, where Youko learns that she is the heir to the throne of the kingdom of Kei, and although she is initially reluctant, she accepts the position through her growth in the story. In a later story arc, as the newly appointed queen, Youko learns of several problems in her kingdom, including a revolt in the province of Wa. Subsequently, she is pulled into the search for Taiki when Tai general Risai beseeches Youko's help in finding him. As the ruler of Kei, she is given the regnal name of Sekishi (赤子, "Red Child"), because of her bright red hair and because her councillors initially view her as a child. Despite being a weak character to begin with, appearing very withdrawn and not wanting to do anything that would bring attention to herself, Youko grows in strength and maturity, becomes empathetic towards the people around her, thinking articulately about her actions (especially as queen) and continues to do so until the end of the series. Gallery Youko infrontofrice.png|Youko in her "traveling" outfit Youkoriding Keiki.png|Queen of Kei riding her Kirin Youko CellFaces.png|Youko as a fighter Youko CellSheet.png|Youko in her traveling clothes Youk CellSchhool.png|Youko as she looked in Japan Youko on throne cell.png|A cel of Youko on the throne. Youko Nakajima shcool uniform.png|Youko in her school uniform. Classmates.png|Youko's classmates. One of yoko's attires.png|Youko in daikyuu, the "King's Hide" - the most formal robes of state Youko & Keiki.jpg|Youko and Keiki Youko riding Keiki.png Youko kimono.jpg|Youko in a kimono. Youko,Suzu & Shoukei.jpg|Youko, Suzu, and Shoukei. Youko and Shoryu.png|Youko and Shoryu Youko warrior.jpg|Youko in a warrior's suit. Youko Nakajima.jpg|Black and White illustration by Akihiro Yamada 12kokuki youko rakushun.png|Youko and Rakushun, cell phone wallpaper by Akihiro Yamada Bluerayart 1.jpg Rakashun and Youko.png Juuni Kokuki1–Blu-rayBOX.png Postcard3.png Shinchosha edition artwork moon 2.png Shinchosha edition artwork moon 1.png Shinchosha edition artwork Shadow 11.png Shinchosha edition artwork Shadow 3.png GroupArtBackground.png Game sprite Youko.png|Game Sprite of Yoko 12kingdoms_nakajima_resamp.jpg|Youko eab8112a16d9210117375b2c9050e6971236211206_full.jpg 2.PNG|Being urged to be Queen 08_juunikokki05.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Taika Category:Main Characters Category:Ou Category:Rulers